


Maybe

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Im tired, M/M, This is what u get when u watch a marathon of law and order svu and then write, This was supposed to be a christmas fic but it has like two seconds of it, this is kinda a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: Yuta doesn't believe in Christmas miracles, until he meets Taeyong.





	

Yuta is a pessimist. He thinks of every negative situation that can happen, and decides that it would be best to believe nothing better can ever happen. He has his reasons though.

When he was seven, he watched, horrified, as his parents were murdered. He was given to a foster home, which turned out to be pretty decent. He made friends, Ten and Doyoung. The three became friends quickly, but as quickly at it started, it ended.

 

When Yuta was eight, he was taken off of the sidewalk at the foster home. Yuta remembers how much he cried and screamed when he was grabbed by those scary men. 

Since then, he's been pimped out to rich men who can't get a person to screw them. It's disgusting how many times he had to fuck with an old man with a gut that weighed more than Yuta himself.

But that's his life, and has been for the past 9 years. Yuta learned to make his mind and body numb to any type of pain. It only made things worse when he would be affected by things. Yuta learned to just spread his legs and shut his mouth. It's kept him alive all of this time, so he has no plans to do anything else.

Yuta is sitting in his room, enjoying the few moments that he has to rest. He worked all yesterday, and he really just wants to have a nice bubble bath. But he knows that it won't happen, he is already booked for a hotel at 10:00.

Thinking of the time, Yuta looks to the clock hanging on the wall mostly bare wall. 8:57 it read. He has to start getting ready.

With a sigh, Yuta gets off his bed and heads to his vanity. He may only have two pieces of furniture in his room, but they made sure to get him that. He has makeup galore on his vanity, it would be a dream for lots of people. Of course, not including Yuta. He absolutely hates wearing makeup, it makes him feel even less human. But Yuta doesn't have much of a choice, so he let's out another sigh, before starting.  
~~~  
10:00 exactly, Yuta knocks on his client's room door. It's opened almost immediately. Yuta is surprised that the man is actually decent looking and not old. He looked thirty at most. 

"Hello, Mr. Lee. My name is Yuta."

"Yes, I've heard some good things about you. Looks like thy are true. You are quite the beauty."

Yuta faked a small laugh, just as he'd been taught to do. 

"You're quite nice looking as well."

"Okay enough with the small talk. We both know what we're here for…"

"That was my exact thought." Yuta responded, before the man smashed their lips together.

He feels like dying. But he can't, not now at least.

~~~

Christmas is in one month. Yuta remembers when he was young how he would always be excited for the holiday. He always had loved all of the festivities that came with Christmas. The smells of fresh desserts and the pretty decorations, it was so wonderful.

Yuta laughs at how naïve he used to be, always thinking the world was a wonder. But now he knows, he knows that the world is a very dark place. No one cares about anyone else, just worrying about their own selfish needs. Yuta doesn't know what his parents did to be killed all those years ago, but he knows that they must've done some bad. There is no way both of them could have been killed just for being alive, not as brutally as they had been.

It's snowing again, but Yuta doesn't mind too much. The snow helps him think. Normally he would be inside of his dungeon, but since his pimp was feeling merciful today, he let him out. With some rules of course. Yuta has to be back at 9:00PM sharp, no excuses. He also cannot go anywhere that is not in public. And he better not run, or else he will be killed.

Yuta remembers the last time he tried to run away. He had just turned 15, and he decided that he was tired of being a sex slave. Unfortunately, he was caught by one of his pimp's friends. The beating he had gotten that night was one that Yuta will never be able to forget. He was beaten within an inch of his life, no mercy was shown. Not like Yuta expected any anyways.

Ever since then, Yuta does everything he is told, he tries to be a 'good' boy. He can tell that he still isn't trusted, but they don't need to trust him anyway. All he does is let men fuck him. He's just a useless cockslut. He isn't a human being. He is just an object. He doesn't matter. 

Fuck, Yuta thinks. Maybe these things affect him after all.

Yuta doesnt realize that he is shaking until a stranger comes up to him and takes a hold of his arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" The stranger asks. He has a comcerned look on his, very handsome, face.

Yuta starts to shake even more. "Please, let me go. I'm sorry, I don't mean to! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, relax. You didn't do anything, you're fine."

"No, no! Let go of me! I'm not supposed be with anyone! Please!"

"Hey, call the ambulance. I think he's having a panic attack!" The stranger says to a person next to him. Then he turns back Yuta.

"Hey, I need you you to calm down, okay? We're gonna get you to a hospital. Just breathe please."

"No, leave me alone. I'm not going! They'll kill me! Leave me alone!"

"Who'll kill you?" 

Yuta shakes his head fervently. "I can't tell you! Just, let me go! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave you alone. I don't want you to be passing out in an alley somewhere."

Yuta starts to break down then. He doesn't even know why. He's shaking uncontrollably, sobs wracking his body. He knows that he is making a scene, but can't help it. He is in so much trouble right now.

Yuta doesn't even remember when ambulance comes. Or when he passed out. All he knows is that he is in a hospital bed, with an IV in him.

Yuta panics, he can't be here. He can't let them know anything.

"Nakamoto Yuta?"

Yuta's head snaps up when he hears his name being called.

"Hello son. I'm Detective Lee. I'm here to help you, so do you mind telling me how old you are?"

Yuta shakes his head. "I'm not supposed to cops."

"Who told you that?"

"No one."

"Well okay then, but we can't release you until you answer a few questions. Let's not make this any harder than it has to be."

"I don't know what you mean sir."

"Well who is this 'they' you were going on about? My son says you were scared."

"Your son?" Yuta inquires.

"Yes. He's the one who helped you."

"He didn't help me! He is trying to have me killed!" Yuta blurts out.

"I know. Now, I can make sure that you're safe, but you have to cooperate with me, okay?"

Yuta takes a deep breath. "Okay."

"Alright, so how old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen a month ago."

"Really? So can I ask you about the anal bruising and tearing?"

"Look, I know what you're thinking. I wasn't raped okay. This is all ridiculous. I shouldn't even be here right now."

"You're underage Yuta-ssi. You are not able to consent to sex unless it with someone of your own age. I promise, you won't be hurt. But you need to tell me who did this to you."

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Yuta spat at the detective.

"Alright, that's okay. When you are released from here, you will be going to a nice place. You'll stay there until you're eighteen. Just ask for me when you're ready to talk to me."

~~~

"Hello darling, everyone calls me Miss.L. I understand that you come from a complicated situation, but understand that this facility is 100% safe. You don't have to worry about getting hurt here."

"That's nice and I thank you ma'am, but I have no interest in being here." Yuta says, trying to sound older than he actually is.

"I understand that from my husband, but honey, you have to cooperate. I know that whoever hurt you, you're still scared. But you don't need to be. You're safe from."

Yuta doesn't respond, just walking into the room that he was shown to.

"I'll tell someone to get you when dinner is ready, in the mean time, how about you get some sleep? Lord knows how long ago it was when you actually got a good night's sleep." With that, Miss.L walks down the corridor and out of sight.

"I've got to get out of here." Yuta says to himself a few minutes later.

"Why?"

Yuta jumps at the new voice. "What the fuck! God, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Taeyong by the way." The boy, Taeyong, says.

"That's great. What do you want. I already told you people that I need to go home."

"That's not a home. I've don't even know where it is, but if you are getting tortured there, I don't think it qualifies as a house."

Yuta sighs. "You don't understand. I can't be here. They'll find me and- I can't do this!"

"You're not the only one to have this problem. A lot of the others have been through the same things as you, maybe you can talk to them. It might help."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. Can you please leave me alone now?" Yuta says a little more rudely than he wanted to.

"Okay, but you know, people here actually care about you."

Yuta takes a glance at Taeyong. He doesnt know what it is, but there is something about him that makes Yuta's stomach do flips.

Taeyong just smiles at him, before closing the door behind him.

Yuta hides his face in his pillow. He knows that his face is probably as red as a tomato right about now. That Taeyong boy, Yuta wonders what kind of person he is. How old is he? What are his favorite hobbies? With these thoughts, Yuta drifts off to sleep.

The next thing he knows, it's dark outside. He feels someone nudging him awake and he groans.

"Yuta-ssi, it's dinner time. Miss.L told me to come wake you." Someone says to him.

For a second, Yuta forgets where he is. "What?"

"Come one, you have to get up. Miss.L doesn't like it when people are late for meals. Get up."

"Oh, okay." Yuta says. He sits up off of the bed and gets a big stretch in before following the boy out of his room. Walking down the hall, Yuta gets a good look at the shelter. Its too nice to be housing delinquents. Yuta wonders what Miss.L does for a living to have all this money.

When the two enter the dining room, there are already seven other boys and five girls sitting at the table, including Taeyong.

"Oh goody, Yuta is here. So before we start to eat, I want everyone to introduce themselves to Yuta. Taeil, you start."

The boy sitting by Taeyong smiles at Yuta and says, "Hello. I'm Taeil and I'm 18 years old. I've been here for years now."

"Ooh, let me go next! My name is Chittaphon, and I absolutely love your hair! Like for real. And you remind me of a friend I used to have at a foster home. But he got taken and-"

Yuta's eyes widen. "Ten? Is it really you?"

The brunette stares at Yuta like he's some kind of ghost.

"Yuta? No, my mind is playing a trick on me. You were taken, I wasn't ever going to see you again."

"No, this isn't a trick Ten. It's me, it really is." Yuta says with tears in his eyes.

Ten lets go and launches himself onto Yuta. The impact sends them both to the ground, but they couldn't find it in themselves to care. They haven't seen each other for nine years.

"God, I can't believe you're here Yuta." Ten sobs.

"I know. I can't believe you're here either. God, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Yuta."

"Wait! Is Doyoung here?!"

As if on cue, the doe eyed teen walked into the room with some more plates and utensils. Yuta immediately recognizes him, he still has that cute Bunny look.

"Doyoung? It's me, Yuta."

Doyoung looks confused by the scene on the floor, but Yuta could see the light switch come on.

"Oh my god! Yuta!" Doyoung says, rushing the engulf Yuta into a hug.

Yuta feels happy, and he hasn't felt that feeling for years. It feels good to be with his friends again.

"I'm glad you guys finally reunited. You have no idea how much Doyoung and Ten talked about you." Says a girl with long red hair. 

"I'm so glad to see you guys again." Yuta says, hugging the other two tighter.

~~~

Yuta picks up from where he left off with his friends. Yuta feels like those years of separation had never happened. 

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what exactly happened to you?"

Yeah,Yuta already knew that it would come up. He's honestly surprised Ten didn't ask him before. Ten was always a very curious person.

But that doesn't mean that Yuta actually wants to talk about anything that happened to him. It feels like an invasion of privacy.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. We understand that it's still fresh in your mind." Doyoung says sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." Yuta apologizes sincerely.

"Its okay. We don't have to talk about sad things. Let's talk about some good things that happened to us over these years." Ten says happily.

"I dont think anything that happened can be considered good. Not even coming here."

"Really? Coming here was the best thing that happened to me and Doyoung. This place saved us."

"How did you two end up here anyways?" Yuta asks.

Doyoung shrugged. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, we have nothing better to do. Might as well tell me."

"Fine. One day, we were nine, Madam Oh had let us go to a corner store to they some snacks. There was a man there who was looking for his next targets, and me and Ten looked ripe for the picking. Next thing we know, we're being thrown to the back of a van, screaming for our lives. We were kept there for about two years. We were never made to do anything sexual, he just liked looking at us."

"I wish I could say the same." Yuta says absentmindedly.

"Yuta..." Ten trails off.

"No, it's fine. Please, carry on Doyoung."

"Uhh, oh yeah. So one day, we were having a pretty normal time, the usual, when the police broke into the place. The man, we never did learn his name, was arrested. The orphanage that we lived before had been closed down, so we had no place to live. But then Miss.L's husband told us that we could stay at his wife's shelter. And we've been here ever since. This place is the best, I'm serious Yuta."

"I'm scared. I'm going to be found and they're going to kill me. I know they will."

"You're totally safe here. No one will be able to get you here. But Yuta, you need to talk to the detectives so they can make sure that whoever harmed you will be punished. You're just protecting them Yuta."

"I know, but I can't. I can't do it. Not yet at least."

~~~

"Hey Yuta."

Yuta doesn't even need to look up from his book to know who just came to sit down.

"Hello Taeyong. What can I do for you?"

Taeyong just shrugs. "I don't know. I just wanted to see what you were up to.

"I'm just reading." Yuta replies.

"Oh, nice. So how are you liking it here?"

Even though this is Yuta's second week here, he's just now being asked this.

"It's okay I guess." Yuta says curtly.

"Is it better than where you lived before?" Taeyong asks.

Okay, how insensitive can he be? Yuta scoffed. "If your parents sent you here to get me to talk about before, then you can just go. I'm not talking about it to anyone, so just forget it."

"OK, sorry."

"Look, it's not your fault. I'm just a little on the edge."

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm not here because of my parents though. I really just wanted to talk to you."

"If you just wanted to talk, why didn't you just say so?" Yuta asks.

"I don't know."

Yuta chuckled. "Okay, we can talk, but let's talk about other things. So, what do you like to do?"

"Well, let's see… oh, I like to write. "

"Really? What kind of things do you write?" Yuta asks.

Yuta swears Taeyong's blushing. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I write songs." Its barely audible, but Yuta hears it nonetheless.

"Wow. Can I hear them sometime?" 

"I do know, maybe. If you're still here."

Yuta tries to pretend that he doesn't know what Taeyong means. He pushes all of his bad thoughts to the back of his head and continues to carry a conversation with Taeyong.

~~~  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Ten shouts.

Everyone is currently sitting in the livingroom, next to the big Christmas tree. The atmosphere is so lively. Yuta finds himself laughing at the way his friends act, it's so cute.

The day is spent with people who actually care about him? It's spent with snow, hot cocoa, and lots of love.

Yuta feels so warm.

~~~

It's been three weeks since Yuta had left his life of being a prostitute (can you really call him that though? he never got any money from it.) and started over again. Yuta still wasn't to be in this place though. Everyone is too invasive, asking him personal questions and whatnot. Yuta doesn't like it.

But there's something keeping him here. Yuta wants to think that it is his friends, but he needs to stop kidding himself. He knows that he has a crush(or maybe something an little more?) on Taeyong. It took Yuta by surprise. All of a sudden, Yuta's heart speeds up when the slightly older male so much as looks at him. Yuta loves the way Taeyong is always there, helping in anyway he could. And Yuta loves how the two of them sneak into the kitchen at night to get some snacks. Yuta loves the way Taeyong would grab his hand and drag him to do the gardening. 

Okay, so maybe, just maybe, it's more than a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone had a lovely day, I did! This is what is happens when you watch Law and Order for hours and start to write.
> 
> Anyways, I decided to split this into two parts, so here's the first one. Its kind of crappy, but I tried. Anyways please tell me what you think of it so far in the comments and leave kudos of well. I love you guys so much! Bye. Also please excuse all of my mistakes.  
> Again, Merry Christmas!


End file.
